greedversefandomcom-20200214-history
Tateari Colonies (known)
Calinow is a large, ferrous giant of a planet with erratic temperatures, a crystalline surface, and unusual electrical storms across its stratosphere. This did little to deter the Tateari when they found the world, because Calinow 2, one of three of its moons which was dubbed Tear Gem, had an ideallic, simplistic biosphere, and was perfect for an off-world mining operation. Calinow 1 is a half-burnt, half-frozen speck, frozen in rotation and orbit, always between Calinow and the sun, Peek, and always keeping the same facing. Crumbling Calinow 3's erratic orbit poses a hazard to any large fleets, and a continious concern to dock masters because of the debris field in its wake. The Calinow cluster might been little more than a peaceful farming and mining community if not for the human race. The Peek system lies just on the other side of the nebula from corporation space, with El Dorodo inbetween. Now it's home to a massive assembled fleet, and a build up of military installations. Short of the Arbiter's flagship and her elite guard, the fleet is perhaps the most complete and comprehensive force of the Tateari empire. Along with the research stations and other orbital complexes, this fleet has been assembled in answer to the human threat. Beyond the massing fleet and the growing colony, the only other activity is the occasional stealth vessel that sneaks in through the dangerous nebula to pry and spy in human space. Woe to the human vessel that passes through the nebula without a Tateari signal. Further away is Tik'Te, a word without a precise translation in common. Something between dedicated labor and ectasy. But the point of interest here is its only planet, a mid-sized, temperate biosphere called Loom, past a series of thick asteriod builts with a final, smaller one between it and its star. Loom has a small collection of scattered suburbs across its tranquil surface, and much like Calinow would have remained that way for a long time to come if not for the humans. Now Loom has the same nightly view of the stars that Calinow 2 does. Endless stars with the occasional flash of a moving military vessel's engines. But Tik'Te is further out, has a much longer human ETA than Peek, and thus the fleet is considerably smaller with no operations being launched from here. This is Tasher's current home, after the loss of his homeplanet. Further back from the front line is perhaps the most developed world in the possible theater of the possible human war. The Mako star system was originally developed as the launching point for deeper exploration missions, before that mission was dashed with the discovery of the human race. Mako's three utilized planets (out of seven) are Corii, Aphdel, and Tch'Kr. Corii is the primary world, having been a dry rock with only the barest symblance of an atmosphere when they found it. Now, it is a lush, forested planet in the process of being strip-mined, which does nothing to mar the beautiful work of terraforming the Tateari have done here. Sprawling metropolises dot its surface, and there are multiple, huge star ports here. Aphdel is actually a gas giant, but unlike some of its brethern in the system, it was found to have valuable chemicals in its mass, and now there are several large space stations in orbit. They both harvest fuel and contribute to the economy of the system. Category:Planets